brave_frontier_testfandomcom-20200215-history
Summoners' Research Lab - Trial No. 001
Overview Brave Knight Karl is seen at the Summoners' Research Lab located in Imperial City Randall. He is obtainable from Trial No. 001 and it requires a minimum of 50 energy to challenge it. The fight itself is composed of a single battle against Karl's two forms, Brave Knight Karl and Ice Warrior Karl. Unlike other quests or vortex dungeons, you cannot use a gem to revive your team. Karl himself is a 100% capture rate, but he can only be obtained once. When you finish this event it will be completed and you will be unable to re-enter it. Preparation for the Fight You may use up to 3 squads and 1 item set for this battle. Each of the squads must have unique units in them and you are allowed up to double your total cost. You select a different friend from your entire friends list for each squad that you can bring in. There is no cooldown when using a friend to fight Karl. Your items do not get replenished when a team dies, so bring as much healing items, elemental seals, and status cure items for paralysis/weakness as you can for this fight. Water and Fire Elemental Units are not recommended for Karl can use Water, Earth, and Thunder-based attacks. Squads recommended: *Thunder *Light *Earth *Dark Recommended Leaders: *Holy Flame Vargas *Holy Ice Selena *Holy Thunder Eze *Holy Earth Lance *Unholy Magress *Holy Light Atro *Those with Divine Gale Recommended Leader Skill: *50% Attack Boost and 10% HP Boost to an element *Divine Gale Units Recommended: *High HP *High Defense *Moderate to High Recovery Stats. Mono-Thunder Squad The easiest (and more straight-forward) way to beat Karl involves bringing a mono-Thunder team of max level 5 star and 6 star units. A properly constructed squad is capable of beating Karl without having to use any additional squads. Chosen squad leader and friend unit should have one of the following Leader Skills: * 50% Attack Boost to Thunder Types * 50% Attack Boost and 10% HP to Thunder Types * Nullifies all status ailments Possible units (referencing max star units) are: * Holy Shock Emilia * Holy Thunder Eze * Zeus Bow Loch * Bolt Sibyl Zele * Raid Bolt Fennia * Rebel Angel Elsel Given the only Thunder unit with Nullifies all status aliments is Rebel Angel Elsel, it is possible to substitute for a non-Thunder unit (as long as not a Fire unit). Gemini Twins are great substitute. Select one (or two if you are worried) of two possible healer units to select based on your luck with rare summons. At the very least use a max-level Royal Dancer May that is Anima type: * Royal Dancer May * Bolt Magus Rashil Three remaining squad members should preferably be Anima/Lord/Guardian/Breaker type. First choices would be any of the units listed above in having desired leader skills. Other solid choices are: * Sky Legend Falma * Drake God Lodin * Omega Behemoth Each unit should be equipped with a sphere that increases HP & defense. Beast armor/flesh armor/sacred jewel are most desired here. Items selected should include light seals/healing potions/fuijin potion. Use Fuijin potion as an emergency catch on your healer if get caught with an unlucky BB string from Karl. Karl's First Form *Karl hits multiple times every round and casts an Area of Effect water attack every 5 turns when his health bar is between the 100% and 75% range. *From the 75% and under HP range, Karl gains a 3 turn attack buff and defense debuff, as well as the ability to perform 2 different Brave Bursts. The first type is a single-target earth element brave burst that inflicts weakness. The other is a single-target thunder element brave burst that causes paralysis. *When Karl reaches 50% or less in his first form. He transforms into his second form and regains all his lost HP. The majority of your items should be used in the second form fight and only heals from your healer should be used to keep your team at full health. Curing status ailments is also important, but shouldn't be overused for this part of the fight. Karl's Second Form *Karl starts his second form being able to do the same single-target brave bursts he could do before in his first form. *At 75% and under, he begins to add in a single-target light elemental attack to his combos. *After getting Karl below 50% in this form, he casts a very strong AoE water Brave Burst that can instantly wipe out any non-thunder teams completely. After reaching this point he gets a random chance of using a similar AoE water element brave burst. This chance of it getting cast multiple times in the same turn is high as well as getting an attack/critical buff. *For 15% HP and lower, Karl buffs himself with a 3-turn defensive buff and leeches HP every attack. When using a mono team, the use of seals every 3 turns is highly recommended because Karl deals out insane amounts of damage. Having the 50% defence boost as well as guarding with healers is highly recommended to make the team last as long as it can. Most teams will be wiped out instantly when Karl reaches under 50% HP. The fight is extremely difficult, but not impossible. Upon completion of Trial No. 001 you will be awarded 500,000 zel, 20,000 experience, 1 gem and the unit Brave Knight Karl. This encounter is extremely difficult, and will likely require several teams mostly composed of 5 star+ units.